Arashi Sekiran
'Approval:' 1/19/15 34 feats bori v3.2 'Appearance and Personality' Arashi is very energetic and always trying to become stronger and accomplish some goal. Some may call him a glory seeker by nature and he always does what he thinks is best. This causes Arashi to be very abrasive with authority figures and he often challenges people's ideas and commands. Some may find this behavior of his rather off-putting and he can seem like he's always trying to intimidate others, when he's really just forcing the best course of action through challenge. 'Stats' (Total:260) ' '''Strength: 40 ' 'Speed: 33 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 25 ' 'Endurance: 21 ' '''CP: 210 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Storm Release ' '''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Chunin: Byakugan ' 'Jonin: Soul Gem ' 'S-Rank: Kenjutsu ' 'Kage Rank: Space-Time Manipulation ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 35 Banked feats: 0 Storm Release (4): # Laser Lashes '- By charging Storm chakra into the user's attacks, they can strike an opponent and release it causing it to wrap around the target and bind them. From there it can be maintained. '(10CP, 5CP upkeep) # Laser Strike - Storm chakra is formed before an attack, it can alter shape up until the point of contact where it can then solidify and create a powerful strike. (10 CP) # Laser Eruption - The user expels a large burst of storm chakra throughout their entire body. This chakra enchances muscle speed and integrity, giving the user an immense level of strength. (50 CP upkeep, +12 STR FULL, +5 STR PARTIAL HIT) # Laser Cloak '- The user focuses their storm chakra through their nervous system and brain. This allows the synapses to communicate faster and react quicker to everything they encounter. '(20 CP upkeep, +8 SPD FULL) Medical Ninjutsu (3): #'Wrathful Strike '- The user channels chakra into their body or weapon. A strike from this technique will damage the flesh around a wound from the victims chakra network. This prevents healing, both natural and jutsu based, for several hours after the attack is made. CP upkeep #'Yin Healing Wound Destruction' - This technique allows the user to reduce the damage they take from injuries by anticipating attacks and preemptively healing the area. This jutsu can also be used to heal injuries already on the user's body. If used preventatively to stop on oncoming attacks, nulifies 2 times CP investment in damage. This requires that the player has time and foresight to do so. If the player uses this after the fact it heals damage equal to the CP invested over 1-2 rounds. Only applies to the person using the technique.' (20 CP)' #'Pre-emptive Pentacle Healing' - Must take yin healing first. This allows for pre-emptive healing at a rate of 2.5xs the CP investment or post-injury healing equivalent to the CP investment with only a simple single hand sign. Only applies to the user of the technique. (40 CP) Byakugan (4): #'360 degree and X-ray vision' - 5 CP/round # Telescopic sight - Ability to see great distances up to a mile away. 5 CP/round # Chakra Vision - Allows user to see chakra and chakra points within someone's body. 5 CP/round # Byakugan Chakra Network Manipulation - After intent study of other's chakra networks and her own using his/her own byakugan, the user has become proficient at manipulating his/her own chakra network. He/she can change it's appearance, so that it is unrecognizable as his/her own, and even mimic the networks of others. Furthermore, he/she can suppress his/her chakra levels to appear weaker or even completely hide his/her chakra from those capable of sensing chakra. Passive Soul Gem (8): # Soul Fracturing - The owner is able to harness their mortality to a point. Their body simply becomes a vessel for the gem, no longer bleeding or requiring physical necesities to function. Although it cannot be broken, when the user can no longer regenerate around it, they are simply trapped within it. (Functions like Hidan's Jashinism) # (3) Passive Chakra Infusion '- The Soul Gem harnesses natural energy around, allowing the user to increase their own chakra. '(CP Gained: 1 feat = 30 CP, 2 feats = 65 CP, 3 feats = 100 CP) # Wings ' - By forming chakra from the Soul Gem, the user is able to make Chakra wings to fly with. '(10 CP/5 CP maintain) # Rejuvenation - The user is capable of massively restoring wounds, and can go so far as to form their body back from the Soul Gem itself. (40 CP) # Arms (2) '- The User is able to form arms from the chakra within the Soul Gem, allowing them to cast jutsu, as these require no hand signs to form. '(10 CP/5 CP maintain per level) Kenjutsu (12): # Dawn (2) '- This blade gains its power from Arashi's storm chakra. It inately absorbs it to provide a stronger cutting edge. The sword itself is inately strong and cuts through mundane objects with ease. While holding any other legendary sword, Arashi can fuse the blades together to act as one, combining all their properties into a single sword. This must be achieved through arm feats, or other multi-attack feats. '(Passive 10 CP Damage, 10 CP Sharpness) # Shimmer (2) '- This blade gains its power from Arashi's storm chakra. It inately absorbs it to provide a stronger cutting edge. The sword itself is inately strong and cuts through mundane objects with ease. While holding any other legendary sword, Arashi can fuse the blades together to act as one, combining all their properties into a single sword. This must be achieved through arm feats, or other multi-attack feats. '(Passive 10 CP Damage, 10 CP Sharpness) # Gleam (2) '- This blade gains its power from Arashi's storm chakra. It inately absorbs it to provide a stronger cutting edge. The sword itself is inately strong and cuts through mundane objects with ease. While holding any other legendary sword, Arashi can fuse the blades together to act as one, combining all their properties into a single sword. This must be achieved through arm feats, or other multi-attack feats. '(Passive 10 CP Damage, 10 CP Sharpness) # Dusk (2) '- This blade gains its power from Arashi's storm chakra. It inately absorbs it to provide a stronger cutting edge. The sword thusly is strong and cuts through mundane objects much easier than normal. The blade also has a long black chain that coils itself around Arashi's arm when wielding the blade. This allows the sword to travel as far as he can throw it and be retracted back at will.While holding any other legendary sword, Arashi can fuse the blades together to act as one, combining all their properties into a single sword. This must be achieved through arm feats, or other multi-attack feats. '(Passive 10 CP Damage, Chain-Range) # Shade (2) '- This blade gains its power from Arashi's storm chakra. It inately absorbs it to provide a stronger cutting edge. The sword itself is inately strong and cuts through mundane objects with ease. While holding any other legendary sword, Arashi can fuse the blades together to act as one, combining all their properties into a single sword. This must be achieved through arm feats, or other multi-attack feats. '(Passive 10 CP Damage, 10 CP Sharpness) # Gloom (2) '- This blade gains its power from Arashi's storm chakra. It inately absorbs it to provide a stronger cutting edge. The sword itself is inately strong and cuts through mundane objects with ease. While holding any other legendary sword, Arashi can fuse the blades together to act as one, combining all their properties into a single sword. This must be achieved through arm feats, or other multi-attack feats. '(Passive 10 CP Damage, 10 CP Sharpness) Space-Time Manipulation (2): # Chronorecovery ''-'' 'The user is able to "reset" inflicted wounds. Due to the raw power this ability uses, they can only reset very recent wounds, a prolonged attack against them would not be able to be healed this way. This jutsu is ideal against powerful, instaneous attacks. '(40 CP) #'Advanced Time Flux '- The alteration of time allows the user to drain their opponent of their vitality. This makes the opponent weaker and less able to take damage. (40 CP, -12 END) Other (2): # Stats +9 # Enhanced Transformation '- Arashi has increased his transformation jutsu. It allows him to not only not break it when struck, but can alter everything about himself to look, smell and sound exactly like the people he's mimicking. '(10 CP) Culmination Feats (1): # Elucidator and Dark Repulsor - Although Arashi has a lot more swords than normal, he appears to always only be carrying these two. This is due to his ability to keep his swords fused. He may unfuse them at will into more than just the two visible blades, but at any regular time this is how they appear. In order to unsheath them, a person requires an arm per sword to carry, thusly they must use a multi-attack feat to utilize more than two at a time. This includes Arashi, should he unsheath them. Dark Repulsor is all the light related blades, Elucidator is all the darkness related blades. Passive Equipment - 21 *(6) - Two Chakra Pills *(3) - Blood Packing Pill *(6) - Four Smoke Bombs *(2) - Set of Shuriken *(3) - Two Flash Bombs *(1) - Summoning Scroll - All Swords Fused 'Completed Missions' Ryo ''' * '''Ryo earned: 136000 * Ryo left: 136000 Quest points *'Total: 260' *'Banked: 12' *'Reset Day: 4/12 - 2/26/2015 - Thursday' OS: 28 - 100 QP, 50000 ryo 1. Cleaning Up Messes ' '''2. A Test ' '3. The Lost Treasure ' '4. Mercenaries ' '5. The Lost Girl ' '6. Tharaxius' Spire ' '7. An Heirloom ' '8. Snowy Thieves ' '9. The Caravan ' '10. The Necklace ' '11. Brightness ' '12. Monster House ' '''13. All Right... Cathedral! - CAPPED 14. Bandit Figures! ' '''15. Killer White Bunnies! ' '16. The Rotten Chapel ' '17. The Pyramid - ONLY 1 ' '18. Common Interest ' '19. Slave Drivers ' '20. A Surprise Visit ' '21. The Jeweler ' '22. A Temple ' '23. Time To Save Her ' '24. Enter The Bandits ' '25. Strange Items ' '26. Lost Children ' '27. Strange Items Part 2 ' '28. Flying Fire God ' 'S-Rank: 2 - 7 QP, 3500 ryo ' '''1. Fish-Man is Fishy - #2 2. Criminal Roundup ''' '''A-Rank: 16 - 56 QP, 32000 ryo 1. Eiji's Kage Mission 1 ''' '''2. Uthmer's Temple - Only 3 3. The Reliquary ' '''4. The Mehrune Lock Thief ' '5. Swordsmen Hunting ' '6. Return to the Temple ' '''7. The Map Leading to The Map Leading to The Treasure? - #1 8. The Final Test ''' '''9. Pirate Cove - Rank #1 10. Arashi and Kai's Wild Adventure ''' '''11. Pirates, yee matey! - Rank #2 12. Arashi and Kai's Wilder Adventure ' '''13. Plants Are Friends, Not Experimentations ' '14. Rescuing Villagers ' '15. Stupid Evil Cannibals and Their Treasure ' '16. Carnival of Lies ' '''B-Rank: 8 - 30 QP, 15000 ryo 1. Kidnappers ''' '''2. Iwa Chunin Exams - Chunin Acquired 3. Merchant Escort ' '''4. Assassination ' '5. Nom Nom Nom: Face/Rock Man ' '6. Hunt For The Britches/Birches/Bitches ' '7. The Parasite Cultists ' '''8. Pirate Hunting Season - Rank #2 C-Rank: 2 - 8 QP and 4000 ryo 1. Verthaven ' '''2. Hikari's Kidnappers ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 27 - 52 QP, 29000 ryo ' '1. Anna Swings Into Action - 500 ryo - 5/5/2014 ' '2. Defend The Caravan - QP, 1000 ryo - 6/17/2014 ' '''3. Mischief Time - QP, 1000 ryo - 6/19/2014 4. Official Business - QP, 500 ryo - 6/19/2014 5. A New Heart - QP, 500 ryo - 6/23/2014 6. By The Lake- 500 ryo - 7/3/2014 7. If At First... - 500 ryo - 9/22/2014 8. Lakeside - 500 ryo - 10/14/2014 9. The Beach - QP, 1000 ryo - 10/15/2014 - S-Rank RP #1 10. The Hot Springs - 500 ryo - 10/16/2014 11. A Picnic - 500 ryo - 10/20/2014 12. A Spar! - 500 ryo - 10/30/2014 13. Big Water - QP, 1000 ryo - 11/3/2014 - CAPPED - RP 14. Across The Sky - QP, 1500 ryo 15. Quell The Rage - QP, 500 ryo - CAPPED 16. In A Cozy Little Tea Shop - QP, 2000 ryo 17. Relaxation Day - QP, 4000 ryo 18. Swordplay - QP, 1500 ryo - CAPPED 19. Planning Ahead - QP, 2000 ryo - RP 20. A Possible Partnership - QP and 1000 ryo 21. Preparing For War (Except Not Really) - QP and 1500 ryo 22. Starting Up The Investigation - QP and 2000 ryo - 12/11/2014 23. A Windy Day - QP and 500 ryo - 12/12/2014 24. The Real Spoop - QP and 1000 ryo - 12/23/2014 25. The Blank Note - QP and 1000 ryo - 12/23/2014 26. Arashi, Lightning's Shadow - QP and 500 ryo - 12/23/2014 - CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT 27. Off On The Water - QP and 500 ryo - 12/30/2014 ' 'History and Story Arashi comes from a weird family. He was abandoned young and always had to fight for things he wanted. This caused him to strive to learn more on his own. He graduated the academy at a typical age but gave up the ninja lifestyle to take care of himself and find a place to live. However, with the recent developments in Kumo he's been rather exiled and on his own not having those to take care of him. He only wishes to go back to the old house he had in Kumo, but to do that, he'll have to embrace the ninja life he left for so long. He began honing his skills rather quickly, all events leading to a rather strange night. During his travels, he had a night at an Inn, where he awoke from one of his nightmares regarding the past. When he woke he went to the bathroom to wash his face. It was there that he saw himself, his reflection looking the same as it ever had. However, he was also able to see everything around him, through the walls even. He had opened some form of Byakugan, capable of seeing but his eyes continued to look like they always had. Category:Character